Maddie Checks In
"Maddie Checks In" is the third episode of the first season of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The episode starts when Maddie had a crush with a guy called Jason, whose parents are going to travel the next day, and he wants to have a date with Maddie and his parents in the Tipton, but Maddie lies to him, saying she is rich. Story Two guys come to the Tipton, and London wants to go to the Usher concert with them, however Mr. Moseby won't let her go because he receives a fax from her father saying that she can't go on dates alone, without someone else. Therefore she asks Maddie to come with her. When Maddie introduces herself to Jason, she thinks he is another rich snob, but later he says something about recycling and they hit it off. London asks Maddie if she will go to the concert, just so London can go, and Jason and Maddie start to really like each other. When the four come home from the concert, Zack and Cody, who are already barefoot and dressed in pyjamas, hear them. Cody gets down, so that Zack steps with his naked feet on Cody's back. Through the door he can see Maddie talking to Jason. Then they break down and Cody steps on Zack's back and sees how Maddie kisses Jason. The next day, Jason thinks Maddie is rich, and she starts to lead him on, saying she has a suite. She thinks Jason is leaving, but he ends up staying another night and offers to take Maddie to dinner. That night, Zack and Cody help her, by getting her an imperial suite and a dress (Which was supposed to be delivered to London), however a celebrity wrestler is staying in Maddie's "suite". When London finds out her dress is missing, Zack & Cody lie to her that Maddie's changing in a closet. So when London looks in, they push her in and quickly lock the door! Maddie, Jason, and his parents go to dinner right in the Hotel where Carey is singing. While they are out, Zack and Cody make sure the Amputator leaves, by wreaking the room and putting it back together when Maddie comes back. When everyone comes back from dinner, London appears with a bucket stuck to her foot (It was there when she was pushed in & trapped) and orders Maddie to get out of her dress! Jason asks Maddie what is going on and she has to tell him the truth: The dress she's wearing isn't hers. She's not rich. She works at the Tipton as a Candy Counter Girl. She didn't know what she was thinking of lying in the first place and that she's really sorry - leaving Jason confused and Maddie running off in tears. Carey follows Maddie into the elevator and talks to Maddie, who is feeling lousy and that Jason will hate her. Carey consoles her and tells her that she shouldn't sell herself short. After some help from Carey, Maddie stops crying. The next day, Carey then takes the boys' television away as punishment for injuring a professional wrestler, damaging hotel property, locking London in a closet, and almost ruining her singing performance! Meanwhile, Jason goes to the candy counter and sees the real Maddie, working. Jason tells her that he's not like most rich guys and Maddie apologizes. Then they both kiss good-bye (It's Jason's last day there), while the twins are seeing them doing it again and Zack is annoyed by it. Quotes *'Carey' (To Maddie): So, word on the street is Jason's pretty cute. :*'Maddie:' How did you know? :*'Carey:' (Looks at Zack and Cody) Cats told me. *'Maddie:' I'm not rich. I work at the hotel as a candy counter girl. :*'Mr. Harrington:' I knew she wasn't rich. She's too nice. *'Maddie:' So we get to meet Usher? :*'London:' Sweetie, Usher gets to meet us. *'The Amputator' (Referring to Zack and Cody): There's two of them? :*'Mr. Moseby:' Except in my dreams, where I see them by the hundreds! *'London:' Give me my dress! :*'Cody:' (Comes out of elevator) You told her we gave her dress to Maddie!? :*'Zack:' (Gives Cody a look) No! :*'Cody:' G-Good! Because we didn't do that! *'Cody' (To Maddie): Now we have to get you an Imperial Suite. :*'Maddie:' Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much they cost? :*'Cody:' Aw, she thought we were going to pay! :*'Zack:' That's sweet. No, we don't pay, baby. Trivia *The title of this episode, "Maddie Checks In", is an allusion to the 1996 film Duston Checks In. *The part when Zack and Cody put a chair over the door of the closet which London was inside was cut in the UK because it was considered a safety hazard to kids. *The Amputator bears a slight resemblance to professional wrestler John Cena. Category:Television episodes Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episodes